breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Abiquiú subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:10,200 --> 00:00:14,671 Yo, I thought I was gonna see some, like, vaginas. 2 00:00:17,880 --> 00:00:21,555 I didn't say she actually painted vaginas. 3 00:00:21,800 --> 00:00:28,114 I said, some of her paintings looked like vaginas. 4 00:00:29,080 --> 00:00:32,436 Seriously? Not even close. 5 00:00:33,440 --> 00:00:37,319 Georgia O'Keeffe painted all kinds of stuff. 6 00:00:37,480 --> 00:00:40,870 Everyday items, her surroundings. 7 00:00:41,040 --> 00:00:46,273 Some of it evoked an erotic nature. 8 00:00:46,840 --> 00:00:49,149 It's who she was. 9 00:00:49,920 --> 00:00:53,230 Not like any vagina I ever saw. 10 00:00:53,440 --> 00:00:55,271 This chick have medical issues? 11 00:00:56,400 --> 00:00:58,550 This particular painting... 12 00:00:59,040 --> 00:01:00,553 ...is of a door. 13 00:01:02,480 --> 00:01:05,233 Any other doors we can check out? 14 00:01:05,400 --> 00:01:08,119 Like, real ones or...? 15 00:01:10,160 --> 00:01:12,469 You know, I don't get it. 16 00:01:12,640 --> 00:01:15,473 Why would anyone paint a picture of a door... 17 00:01:15,640 --> 00:01:18,837 ...over and over again, like, dozens of times? 18 00:01:19,000 --> 00:01:22,436 - But it wasn't the same. - Yeah, it was. 19 00:01:22,600 --> 00:01:25,194 It was the same subject, but different every time. 20 00:01:25,360 --> 00:01:27,828 The light was different, her mood was different. 21 00:01:28,000 --> 00:01:30,468 She saw something new every time she painted it. 22 00:01:30,640 --> 00:01:33,518 And that's not psycho to you? 23 00:01:33,680 --> 00:01:36,672 Well, then why should we do anything more than once? 24 00:01:36,880 --> 00:01:39,269 Should I just smoke this one cigarette? 25 00:01:39,440 --> 00:01:42,876 Maybe we should only have sex once, if it's the same thing. 26 00:01:43,040 --> 00:01:46,635 - Whoa, no. - Should we just watch one sunset? 27 00:01:47,320 --> 00:01:49,788 Or live just one day? 28 00:01:50,240 --> 00:01:53,437 It's new every time. Each time is a different experience. 29 00:01:53,600 --> 00:01:55,909 Okay, fine. 30 00:01:56,080 --> 00:02:01,552 I guess the cow skull pictures were cool, but a door? 31 00:02:02,680 --> 00:02:06,389 I will say it again. A door. 32 00:02:07,440 --> 00:02:10,750 Why not a door? Sometimes you get fixated on something... 33 00:02:10,920 --> 00:02:13,115 ...and you might not even get why. 34 00:02:13,280 --> 00:02:15,714 You open yourself up and go with the flow... 35 00:02:15,880 --> 00:02:18,394 ...wherever the universe takes you. 36 00:02:18,560 --> 00:02:23,076 Okay, so the universe took her to a door. 37 00:02:23,240 --> 00:02:27,950 And she got all obsessed with it and just had to paint it 20 times... 38 00:02:28,120 --> 00:02:29,792 ...until it was perfect. 39 00:02:29,960 --> 00:02:32,110 I wouldn't say that. Nothing's perfect. 40 00:02:32,280 --> 00:02:35,397 Yeah? Well... 41 00:02:36,240 --> 00:02:37,832 ...I mean... 42 00:02:38,160 --> 00:02:40,355 ...some things. 43 00:02:54,360 --> 00:02:57,557 That was so sweet, I think I threw up in my mouth a bit. 44 00:02:58,920 --> 00:03:01,434 You can't admit, just for once, that I'm right. 45 00:03:01,600 --> 00:03:05,798 Come on. That O'Keeffe lady kept trying over and over... 46 00:03:05,960 --> 00:03:09,077 ...until that stupid door was perfect. 47 00:03:09,240 --> 00:03:13,119 No. That door was her home and she loved it. 48 00:03:13,720 --> 00:03:17,076 To me, that's about making that feeling last. 49 00:03:50,080 --> 00:03:52,878 All right, here we go. You ready? 50 00:03:56,320 --> 00:03:58,788 Come on, give me a step. Give me one step. 51 00:04:04,440 --> 00:04:06,954 Nope. Nope, that's it. Take me up. 52 00:04:07,120 --> 00:04:08,519 You can do this, Hank. 53 00:04:08,680 --> 00:04:12,958 Come on, it's supposed to hurt. Pain is weakness leaving your body. 54 00:04:13,120 --> 00:04:15,031 Pain is my foot in your ass, Marie. 55 00:04:15,200 --> 00:04:18,192 - Lf you can get your leg up, go for it. - Take me up. 56 00:04:18,360 --> 00:04:21,591 Coffee break. We're gonna let you rest and then try again. 57 00:04:21,760 --> 00:04:25,469 Never mind about your coffee break. Take me up. I'm done. I'm done. 58 00:04:28,000 --> 00:04:30,798 - We'll just pick up where we left off. - Come on, Hank. 59 00:04:30,960 --> 00:04:33,952 You can do it. How else are you gonna get out of here? 60 00:04:34,120 --> 00:04:37,476 Don't you have any friends? I mean, Jesus, find something better to do. 61 00:04:37,640 --> 00:04:41,519 I don't need everyone staring at me hanging here like a camel's ball sack. 62 00:04:41,680 --> 00:04:44,148 Hank, he just wants to be supportive. 63 00:04:44,320 --> 00:04:46,197 It's all right. 64 00:04:49,520 --> 00:04:52,751 I'll be right back, okay? Be right back. 65 00:04:53,600 --> 00:04:56,672 Gonna get me out of here sometime today? 66 00:04:58,880 --> 00:05:00,359 Sky? 67 00:05:03,680 --> 00:05:07,639 We got our first bill, and, you know, if you're still insistent... 68 00:05:07,800 --> 00:05:09,518 I am. 69 00:05:15,520 --> 00:05:17,670 Prepare yourself. 70 00:05:23,520 --> 00:05:26,956 They're gonna start coming in weekly like that, so... 71 00:05:28,200 --> 00:05:30,998 You're sure you can do this? 72 00:05:33,240 --> 00:05:34,798 Yeah. 73 00:06:09,880 --> 00:06:11,472 I'll do that. 74 00:06:14,800 --> 00:06:16,597 What the hell, man? 75 00:06:17,400 --> 00:06:19,709 What, I can't work a scale now? 76 00:06:20,600 --> 00:06:23,751 This is bullshit. Just say it. 77 00:06:23,920 --> 00:06:25,273 Just say the words. 78 00:06:25,440 --> 00:06:27,635 You think I'm stealing. 79 00:06:42,240 --> 00:06:44,310 Walk with who you are. 80 00:06:44,480 --> 00:06:47,392 That was the phrase my sponsor used to use with me... 81 00:06:47,560 --> 00:06:50,120 ...back when I first started coming to meetings. 82 00:06:50,280 --> 00:06:54,034 It's probably just a different way of saying be yourself, right? 83 00:06:55,160 --> 00:06:59,631 But this idea of "walk" also tells me... 84 00:07:00,160 --> 00:07:03,755 ...that I have to move forward. Always good advice, at least for me. 85 00:07:04,560 --> 00:07:08,473 I see we have some new people here at Group, a couple new faces. 86 00:07:08,640 --> 00:07:12,349 See some hands? First time? 87 00:07:19,360 --> 00:07:21,396 Great. Welcome. 88 00:07:21,560 --> 00:07:23,949 Maybe we can go around, introduce ourselves. 89 00:07:24,120 --> 00:07:26,156 Say whatever's on your mind. 90 00:07:26,320 --> 00:07:28,959 How about you? You wanna start us off? 91 00:07:31,160 --> 00:07:35,073 Yeah. My name is Andrea... 92 00:07:39,560 --> 00:07:42,233 We don't bite. No judgements. 93 00:07:42,400 --> 00:07:45,517 You can be as open and honest as you wanna be. 94 00:07:47,640 --> 00:07:50,632 Honestly? I don't wanna be here. 95 00:07:54,120 --> 00:07:57,237 All right, fair enough. Who else had their hand up? 96 00:08:02,880 --> 00:08:04,438 Hey, what's up? 97 00:08:04,760 --> 00:08:06,671 My name's Jesse. 98 00:08:07,000 --> 00:08:10,788 Well, hello. My name's Brandon. 99 00:08:11,640 --> 00:08:13,915 And this is, I believe, Peter? 100 00:08:14,080 --> 00:08:16,833 Right, I'm Peter. How are you? 101 00:08:25,000 --> 00:08:27,798 Look, I just wanted to give you a heads up. 102 00:08:27,960 --> 00:08:30,315 It's gonna get slower smuggling product... 103 00:08:30,480 --> 00:08:32,948 ...with Grandpa Anus watching every move I make. 104 00:08:33,800 --> 00:08:35,950 But don't worry, I'll keep it flowing. 105 00:08:36,120 --> 00:08:38,395 - Great, right on. - Yeah. 106 00:08:38,560 --> 00:08:41,632 So how's it selling? 107 00:08:41,800 --> 00:08:43,233 Mad volume? 108 00:08:43,680 --> 00:08:45,910 Yeah, it's... 109 00:08:46,440 --> 00:08:48,431 You know, it's... 110 00:08:49,720 --> 00:08:50,914 It's not so good. 111 00:08:52,000 --> 00:08:54,514 What do you mean? How much have you sold? 112 00:08:55,520 --> 00:08:56,873 I sold a teenth. 113 00:08:57,040 --> 00:09:01,158 - One teenth? That's it? - Yeah. 114 00:09:01,400 --> 00:09:02,389 To who? 115 00:09:03,040 --> 00:09:04,712 To him. 116 00:09:06,400 --> 00:09:10,393 It's not easy selling to these people. They're trying to better themselves. 117 00:09:10,560 --> 00:09:13,916 Yeah, there's, like, positivity and stuff going on here. 118 00:09:14,440 --> 00:09:17,398 I'm out risking my ass to get product for you two, 119 00:09:17,560 --> 00:09:20,233 and you're too pussy to sell? 120 00:09:21,040 --> 00:09:23,076 You're pathetic. 121 00:09:23,880 --> 00:09:26,519 You know what? I want it back. All of it. 122 00:09:26,680 --> 00:09:29,911 - I'll sell it myself. - Come on, man. Don't be like that. 123 00:09:30,080 --> 00:09:33,550 Selling to these people, it's like shooting a baby in the face. It's not natural. 124 00:09:33,720 --> 00:09:35,870 Yo, Jesse, it's not so easy like you think. 125 00:09:36,040 --> 00:09:40,795 I will show you exactly how easy it is. 126 00:09:44,480 --> 00:09:46,038 - Thank you. - All right. 127 00:09:46,200 --> 00:09:48,031 See you next week. 128 00:09:58,800 --> 00:10:01,109 - Oh, hey, sorry. - No, go ahead. 129 00:10:01,760 --> 00:10:03,637 Andrea, right? 130 00:10:04,280 --> 00:10:07,192 - Yeah. - Hey, my name's Jesse... 131 00:10:07,840 --> 00:10:12,118 ...and I don't really wanna be here... either. 132 00:10:16,600 --> 00:10:17,749 Sorry. 133 00:10:38,920 --> 00:10:41,639 Aunt Marie's coming to dinner? 134 00:10:41,880 --> 00:10:43,472 No. 135 00:10:43,960 --> 00:10:45,916 Your dad is. 136 00:10:50,480 --> 00:10:53,119 How'd you get her to sleep so quick? 137 00:10:53,280 --> 00:10:55,271 Are you that boring? 138 00:10:55,720 --> 00:10:57,995 I'm comforting. 139 00:10:58,560 --> 00:11:01,597 I'm a comforting presence. 140 00:11:10,760 --> 00:11:13,115 Hey, so check it out. 141 00:11:13,480 --> 00:11:15,391 See what that means? 142 00:11:15,560 --> 00:11:16,549 Check out the date. 143 00:11:17,520 --> 00:11:22,036 Next Thursday is officially six months that I've had my learner's. 144 00:11:22,280 --> 00:11:28,037 Which means I can get my provisional and start driving by myself. 145 00:11:29,200 --> 00:11:31,555 Since when? You don't turn 16 for two more months. 146 00:11:31,720 --> 00:11:34,075 It doesn't matter, it's a provisional. 147 00:11:34,240 --> 00:11:37,073 Look it up. They changed the law like, 10 years ago. 148 00:11:37,240 --> 00:11:39,071 Yeah, well, I didn't vote for that. 149 00:11:39,240 --> 00:11:42,357 Doesn't matter if you voted for it, it's the law. 150 00:11:42,880 --> 00:11:46,555 So both of you start thinking about what kind of car you wanna buy me. 151 00:11:46,720 --> 00:11:51,236 I think I'd be good with either an old IROC or a 'Stang. 152 00:11:52,120 --> 00:11:54,634 A 'Stang. 153 00:11:55,200 --> 00:11:57,953 How about something with playing cards in the spokes? 154 00:11:58,120 --> 00:12:01,112 Makes a nice motory sound, you know? 155 00:12:03,280 --> 00:12:06,113 Ha, ha, dad, you're not gonna get off that easy. 156 00:12:06,680 --> 00:12:10,116 Well, I think that this is... 157 00:12:10,280 --> 00:12:13,636 We should probably table this discussion for later. 158 00:12:13,800 --> 00:12:17,270 Your dad and I have a couple things we need to talk about, so... 159 00:12:17,440 --> 00:12:19,112 Okay. 160 00:12:20,240 --> 00:12:23,471 A 1971 Mach 1 fastback... 161 00:12:23,640 --> 00:12:28,031 ...in Grabber Lime with a shaker hood. 162 00:12:28,200 --> 00:12:29,519 'Stang. 163 00:12:29,680 --> 00:12:34,834 I'll write that down so we don't forget. Oh, darn it, no pencil. 164 00:12:58,360 --> 00:13:01,875 What is "Ice Station Zebra Associates"? 165 00:13:03,320 --> 00:13:06,630 It's a loan out, it's fine. 166 00:13:06,800 --> 00:13:08,711 Whose loan out? 167 00:13:08,880 --> 00:13:11,474 It's fine. Really. 168 00:13:12,480 --> 00:13:14,038 I... 169 00:13:14,680 --> 00:13:15,715 ...have a guy. 170 00:13:15,880 --> 00:13:18,440 Okay. 171 00:13:18,800 --> 00:13:22,509 Does your guy know the tax code and regulations in New Mexico? 172 00:13:22,680 --> 00:13:26,639 Because there's very specific paperwork that has to be submitted quarterly on this. 173 00:13:26,800 --> 00:13:29,473 Yes. My guy is a top... 174 00:13:29,760 --> 00:13:31,273 ...guy. - Who is he? 175 00:13:31,600 --> 00:13:33,909 What's his name? What are his qualifications? 176 00:13:34,080 --> 00:13:39,279 Walt, this money has to be unimpeachable... 177 00:13:39,440 --> 00:13:41,829 ...when it reaches Hank and Marie. 178 00:13:42,240 --> 00:13:44,310 And it is. It will be. 179 00:13:44,480 --> 00:13:48,519 But how do I know that? I mean, apparently you can't even tell me the man's name. 180 00:13:48,680 --> 00:13:51,831 Jesus, Skyler, do you really wanna know? 181 00:13:52,120 --> 00:13:53,519 Do you really wanna know? 182 00:13:57,360 --> 00:13:59,032 Really? 183 00:14:32,120 --> 00:14:33,917 What a pleasure it is to have you. 184 00:14:34,080 --> 00:14:37,311 I'm gonna call you Skyler, if that's okay. It's a lovely name. 185 00:14:37,480 --> 00:14:40,711 Reminds me of a big beautiful sky. 186 00:14:40,880 --> 00:14:45,351 Walt never told me how lucky he was... Prior to recent unfortunate... events. 187 00:14:45,520 --> 00:14:48,478 His taste in women is the same as his taste in lawyers... 188 00:14:48,640 --> 00:14:52,110 ...only the very best with just the right amount of dirty. 189 00:14:54,480 --> 00:14:57,836 That's a joke. That's a joke. 190 00:14:58,000 --> 00:15:00,514 It funny because you are so clearly very classy. 191 00:15:00,680 --> 00:15:03,148 Here, please, sit down. 192 00:15:03,320 --> 00:15:08,440 So Walt tells me that you have some concerns I can alleviate. 193 00:15:08,600 --> 00:15:10,795 Yes, I do. I have... 194 00:15:11,600 --> 00:15:13,636 ...concerns. 195 00:15:14,200 --> 00:15:16,191 If we're going to go down this road... 196 00:15:16,360 --> 00:15:19,318 ...and clearly we are for the sake of my brother-in-law... 197 00:15:20,040 --> 00:15:23,430 I've heard about him. He's an American hero. 198 00:15:24,760 --> 00:15:28,548 At any rate, I need some assurances that we're gonna go about this... 199 00:15:28,720 --> 00:15:32,076 ...in a manner that is extremely safe and cautious. 200 00:15:32,240 --> 00:15:35,073 Fair enough. I'll walk you through the process. 201 00:15:35,240 --> 00:15:39,392 First step is something we like to call money laundering, all right? 202 00:15:39,560 --> 00:15:43,348 Take your money, represented by, say, these jelly beans... 203 00:15:43,520 --> 00:15:45,954 You know, I'm a bookkeeper, so I actually... 204 00:15:46,120 --> 00:15:48,236 I know what money laundering is. 205 00:15:49,320 --> 00:15:51,788 - Well. - Yeah. 206 00:15:51,960 --> 00:15:55,669 And as with most things, the devil is in the details. 207 00:15:55,840 --> 00:16:00,072 So to begin with, what are we saying is the source of this money? 208 00:16:00,240 --> 00:16:01,753 That's simple. 209 00:16:01,920 --> 00:16:05,993 Walt here, actually came up with a great story about gambling winnings. 210 00:16:06,160 --> 00:16:08,469 Blackjack, right? Some card-counting system? 211 00:16:08,640 --> 00:16:10,949 Well, actually that was Skyler's idea. 212 00:16:12,640 --> 00:16:15,916 Well, you grow more gorgeous by the minute. 213 00:16:16,520 --> 00:16:17,509 Well, there you have it. 214 00:16:17,680 --> 00:16:21,719 I'll generate false Currency Transaction Reports out the wazoo... 215 00:16:21,880 --> 00:16:26,237 ...as well as the necessary W-2Gs. I know a couple casino managers... 216 00:16:26,400 --> 00:16:29,278 ...who will jump at the chance to report false losses. 217 00:16:29,440 --> 00:16:30,919 It's a win-win for everyone. 218 00:16:31,200 --> 00:16:33,634 Yeah, but you can't sell that for very long... 219 00:16:33,800 --> 00:16:36,268 Yeah, yeah, yeah. Way ahead of you. 220 00:16:36,440 --> 00:16:39,000 We declare just enough so as not to arouse suspicion... 221 00:16:39,160 --> 00:16:43,836 ...then Walt's onetime winnings become seed money for an investment. 222 00:16:44,000 --> 00:16:45,797 Investment in what? 223 00:16:45,960 --> 00:16:47,712 Drum roll, please. Wait for it. 224 00:16:47,880 --> 00:16:49,916 Laser tag. 225 00:16:51,720 --> 00:16:54,757 Laser tag. Seven thousand square feet of rollicking fun... 226 00:16:54,920 --> 00:16:57,309 ...in the heart of northern Bernalillo County. 227 00:16:58,040 --> 00:17:00,235 Laser tag? 228 00:17:00,720 --> 00:17:04,395 Yeah, there's guns and glow lights, and kids wear the vests... 229 00:17:04,560 --> 00:17:07,313 Yeah, no, no. I actually... I know what it is. 230 00:17:07,480 --> 00:17:10,438 It's just that in relation to Walt, it's... 231 00:17:10,600 --> 00:17:13,512 I mean, it doesn't make any sense. 232 00:17:14,080 --> 00:17:17,117 Makes more sense than you two being together. I'm still trying to figure out how that happened. 233 00:17:17,280 --> 00:17:21,353 Do you even know Walt? I mean, how would he, of all people... 234 00:17:21,520 --> 00:17:25,115 ...buy a laser tag business? It doesn't add up. 235 00:17:25,280 --> 00:17:29,353 It adds up perfectly. Walt's a scientist, scientists love lasers. 236 00:17:29,840 --> 00:17:31,671 Plus, they got bumper boats, so... 237 00:17:31,840 --> 00:17:33,159 "Hey, everybody... 238 00:17:33,320 --> 00:17:38,075 ...Walt suddenly decided to invest in laser tag. Just out of the blue". 239 00:17:38,240 --> 00:17:42,631 Really? That's what we're supposed to tell people, our family, our friends... 240 00:17:42,800 --> 00:17:44,153 ...the government? 241 00:17:44,320 --> 00:17:47,995 Let me bottom line this for you. You don't need to be involved, okay? 242 00:17:48,160 --> 00:17:50,435 I've been doing this for a lot of years... 243 00:17:50,600 --> 00:17:53,398 ...successfully, believe it or not, without your help. 244 00:17:55,880 --> 00:17:58,519 So thank you for stopping by. 245 00:18:15,000 --> 00:18:17,560 You want a beer or something? 246 00:18:18,360 --> 00:18:20,191 Or something? 247 00:18:20,360 --> 00:18:22,078 What do you mean? 248 00:18:22,880 --> 00:18:25,189 Like, beer. 249 00:18:25,360 --> 00:18:27,828 I'm cleaned out of anything else. 250 00:18:29,920 --> 00:18:33,595 Even if I wasn't, we're not supposed to. 251 00:18:33,760 --> 00:18:35,671 Yeah. 252 00:18:36,200 --> 00:18:42,309 I've heard it over and over and over again. 253 00:18:44,240 --> 00:18:46,629 You know, don't you think it's ridiculous... 254 00:18:46,800 --> 00:18:50,349 ...that society says beer is okay... 255 00:18:50,520 --> 00:18:55,036 ...and a little hit of something sweet is wrong? 256 00:18:55,200 --> 00:19:00,274 I mean, what's the point of shutting yourself off completely... 257 00:19:00,440 --> 00:19:03,989 ...from something that lifts you off the ground? 258 00:19:06,560 --> 00:19:13,557 I spend so much energy fighting the urge not to use... 259 00:19:13,720 --> 00:19:17,030 ...and I feel like crap because of it. 260 00:19:20,000 --> 00:19:24,073 - I know, it's just... - What? 261 00:19:25,560 --> 00:19:29,269 I can't get caught using again. 262 00:19:32,880 --> 00:19:35,110 See, the thing is... 263 00:19:36,720 --> 00:19:39,598 ...not to get caught. 264 00:19:41,760 --> 00:19:44,911 You ever try that blue stuff that's going around? 265 00:19:47,200 --> 00:19:50,954 Just a little gas in the tank... 266 00:19:51,120 --> 00:19:55,989 ...and suddenly everything is interesting. 267 00:19:57,880 --> 00:20:01,236 Man, I wish I could make that feeling last. 268 00:20:05,120 --> 00:20:08,590 Like I said, I got nothing here. 269 00:20:10,680 --> 00:20:14,309 What if I could get some? 270 00:20:20,600 --> 00:20:23,114 - Mommy, Mommy. - Hey, baby. 271 00:20:23,920 --> 00:20:26,195 Your nana brought you home... early. 272 00:20:28,400 --> 00:20:30,914 Grandma, I thought you were keeping Brock today? 273 00:20:31,080 --> 00:20:33,992 I was, then I saw your car. 274 00:20:34,520 --> 00:20:38,035 - I thought you had a meeting. - I did, but we changed the time. 275 00:20:38,600 --> 00:20:41,239 Grandma, this is Jesse. He's from the meeting. 276 00:20:41,400 --> 00:20:45,313 He's like a sponsor. Jesse, this is Grandma. 277 00:21:00,280 --> 00:21:03,352 Jesse, this is Brock. 278 00:21:04,440 --> 00:21:08,319 So you have a kid, huh? 279 00:21:08,480 --> 00:21:09,913 What's up? 280 00:21:10,480 --> 00:21:12,277 Brock, huh? 281 00:21:12,720 --> 00:21:14,870 That's a cool name. 282 00:21:15,840 --> 00:21:18,513 Here, give it up. 283 00:21:28,360 --> 00:21:32,433 Brock is almost 6. You okay, with kids? 284 00:21:32,600 --> 00:21:35,433 What? Yeah. Yeah, he's cool. 285 00:21:37,000 --> 00:21:40,515 Okay, Brock is gonna go play in his room while the big people talk. 286 00:21:40,680 --> 00:21:43,592 He's gonna go play with his Legos and his cars. 287 00:21:43,760 --> 00:21:45,591 - Say, "Bye, Jesse". - Bye, Jesse. 288 00:21:47,080 --> 00:21:49,116 Hope you had a good time at Grandma's. 289 00:21:49,280 --> 00:21:51,510 Oh, I fixed your blue car, do you remember? 290 00:21:51,680 --> 00:21:52,795 The convertible one? 291 00:21:52,960 --> 00:21:56,509 You can jump on your bed. Play with your toys. 292 00:21:56,680 --> 00:22:01,435 Safe and cautious, that's all I'm asking, and that man... 293 00:22:02,040 --> 00:22:03,075 ...is neither. 294 00:22:03,240 --> 00:22:07,233 I'll admit he comes across like a circus clown... 295 00:22:07,480 --> 00:22:09,232 ...but he actually knows what he's doing. 296 00:22:09,400 --> 00:22:12,756 And safe and cautious is you not being involved in this at all. 297 00:22:12,920 --> 00:22:14,876 Well, it's a little late on that. 298 00:22:15,040 --> 00:22:18,794 This is what happens when you decide to pay our bills with drug money. 299 00:22:23,440 --> 00:22:25,192 Skyler... 300 00:22:25,880 --> 00:22:29,031 ...this isn't just about what happened before. 301 00:22:31,040 --> 00:22:35,716 My involvement in this is ongoing. 302 00:22:36,600 --> 00:22:38,556 Understand? 303 00:22:40,080 --> 00:22:41,479 I can't just quit. 304 00:22:43,440 --> 00:22:46,796 I have something of a contract. 305 00:22:46,960 --> 00:22:49,838 But it's all very safe, professional. 306 00:22:50,320 --> 00:22:51,958 Structured. 307 00:22:52,320 --> 00:22:54,754 Like, I can't simply quit. 308 00:23:03,960 --> 00:23:05,075 Where you going? 309 00:23:20,160 --> 00:23:22,799 If you're gonna launder money, Walt... 310 00:23:23,280 --> 00:23:25,714 ...at least do it right. 311 00:23:43,280 --> 00:23:45,510 You worked here four years. 312 00:23:45,680 --> 00:23:47,716 It's a business you understand. 313 00:23:47,880 --> 00:23:50,030 It's a story people will believe. 314 00:23:50,200 --> 00:23:52,430 Not laser tag, this. 315 00:23:53,200 --> 00:23:55,589 This is what we buy. 316 00:23:56,080 --> 00:23:57,798 You. 317 00:23:58,760 --> 00:24:00,990 This is what you buy. 318 00:24:21,600 --> 00:24:26,310 Yeah, I mean, there's free donuts. Nothing's wrong with a free donut. 319 00:24:29,840 --> 00:24:33,833 Hey, Jesse, right? 320 00:24:34,000 --> 00:24:36,833 Brandon, Peter. How goes it? Hanging in there? 321 00:24:37,000 --> 00:24:38,956 Can we please, just...? 322 00:24:39,120 --> 00:24:40,189 Dumb-ass. 323 00:24:41,040 --> 00:24:43,759 Sorry, man. I was trying to keep it on the DL. 324 00:24:43,920 --> 00:24:47,833 So you and that girl, do the deed yet? 325 00:24:48,280 --> 00:24:49,713 Do what? 326 00:24:49,880 --> 00:24:53,270 You know, sell to her? 327 00:24:54,880 --> 00:24:56,791 What are you two even doing here? 328 00:24:58,680 --> 00:24:59,669 What do you mean? 329 00:25:00,480 --> 00:25:04,109 You can't get your nut up to sell, what's the point of even coming? 330 00:25:04,280 --> 00:25:06,840 Homey, I'm on, like, step five. 331 00:25:07,000 --> 00:25:09,150 Deuce, yo. I'm catching up. 332 00:25:15,160 --> 00:25:17,993 Whatever. Later. 333 00:25:21,400 --> 00:25:23,038 Hey. 334 00:25:23,200 --> 00:25:25,794 Dude needs to come into the fold. 335 00:25:26,400 --> 00:25:27,879 Yup. 336 00:25:30,760 --> 00:25:34,070 Hey, you know what? I have magical powers. 337 00:25:34,240 --> 00:25:35,719 You wanna see? 338 00:25:37,600 --> 00:25:39,318 Ready? 339 00:25:42,040 --> 00:25:43,632 That's not real. 340 00:25:43,800 --> 00:25:46,678 It is real. All right, do you wanna see something real? 341 00:25:46,840 --> 00:25:48,398 Look at this. Watch this. 342 00:25:49,800 --> 00:25:50,789 Ready? 343 00:25:56,840 --> 00:25:58,478 You like that? 344 00:25:59,000 --> 00:26:02,310 That's science and stuff, makes it do that. 345 00:26:02,880 --> 00:26:05,394 - Do it again. - Let Jesse... eat his dinner, Brock. 346 00:26:05,560 --> 00:26:08,279 Oh, it's okay. It's okay. Wanna see it again? 347 00:26:08,440 --> 00:26:10,908 Could you do a trick with firecrackers? 348 00:26:11,440 --> 00:26:13,271 Firecrackers? 349 00:26:13,440 --> 00:26:16,989 You know, I don't have any firecrackers on me. 350 00:26:17,160 --> 00:26:20,311 - Who does tricks with firecrackers? - Tomás. 351 00:26:20,480 --> 00:26:24,598 Tomás does tricks with firecrackers, huh? Who's Tomás? 352 00:26:24,760 --> 00:26:27,274 - He's my kid brother. - Yeah? 353 00:26:27,440 --> 00:26:29,078 And we don't talk about him. 354 00:26:30,400 --> 00:26:32,789 Come on, eat your food, Brock. 355 00:26:35,480 --> 00:26:37,948 Can I have a chip? I'm gonna steal your chip. 356 00:26:38,120 --> 00:26:39,792 Hey, that's mine. 357 00:26:41,880 --> 00:26:43,871 That's it? That's what you wanna buy? 358 00:26:44,040 --> 00:26:46,713 People will believe it, at least. 359 00:26:47,120 --> 00:26:48,917 I worked here for four years. 360 00:26:49,080 --> 00:26:51,310 "Wax on, wax off," was that you? 361 00:26:52,000 --> 00:26:54,560 Hey, how come you guys always give with the air freshener? 362 00:26:54,720 --> 00:26:56,790 I explicitly say, "I want no air freshener"... 363 00:26:56,960 --> 00:27:00,919 ...and every time, I drive away smelling like an Alpine whorehouse. 364 00:27:01,680 --> 00:27:05,229 All due respect, I don't see it. I..I vote no. 365 00:27:05,400 --> 00:27:08,437 It makes a better story than your laser tag. 366 00:27:08,640 --> 00:27:10,949 Is that you talking or Yoko Ono? 367 00:27:11,760 --> 00:27:15,719 She has a point. It makes more sense that I invest right here. 368 00:27:15,880 --> 00:27:19,634 Based on her years of experience in money laundering, I suppose. 369 00:27:19,800 --> 00:27:23,270 Let me tell you something. If you're committed enough, you can make any story work. 370 00:27:23,440 --> 00:27:26,159 I once convinced a woman that I was Kevin Costner... 371 00:27:26,320 --> 00:27:29,392 ...and it worked because I believed it, all right? 372 00:27:29,560 --> 00:27:31,630 Has nothing to do with the story. 373 00:27:32,160 --> 00:27:35,709 Besides, this dump isn't gonna work because it doesn't have a Danny. 374 00:27:35,880 --> 00:27:37,108 There's no Danny here. 375 00:27:38,760 --> 00:27:41,069 What in God's name is a Danny? 376 00:27:41,240 --> 00:27:45,233 Danny runs the laser tag. Danny is the guy who had a vision. 377 00:27:45,400 --> 00:27:49,837 Where others saw a dirt lot, he saw black lights, rubber aliens... 378 00:27:50,000 --> 00:27:52,560 ...teenagers running around with ray guns, right? 379 00:27:52,720 --> 00:27:54,438 Like Bugsy Siegel in the desert. 380 00:27:54,600 --> 00:27:57,910 And when the stock market took a shit and Danny got into trouble... 381 00:27:58,080 --> 00:28:01,755 ...he went searching for exactly the type of situation that we're offering. 382 00:28:01,920 --> 00:28:05,754 Danny will look the other way to keep his dream afloat. 383 00:28:05,920 --> 00:28:09,629 In other words, Danny can be trusted completely. 384 00:28:10,120 --> 00:28:15,148 That guy, the guy with the... eyebrows that won't quit, is he a Danny? 385 00:28:15,680 --> 00:28:19,559 You buy this place, all you got is a big building that squirts water. 386 00:28:20,520 --> 00:28:22,909 You got no Danny here. 387 00:28:33,800 --> 00:28:35,916 You wanna stay for dinner? 388 00:28:36,200 --> 00:28:37,633 Yeah. 389 00:28:37,880 --> 00:28:39,632 Thanks. 390 00:28:40,160 --> 00:28:42,037 What time is it? 391 00:28:43,560 --> 00:28:45,471 Early still. 392 00:28:48,720 --> 00:28:50,392 So... 393 00:28:52,640 --> 00:28:54,471 What? 394 00:28:55,440 --> 00:29:00,719 Thought maybe if you're holding, we can do something. 395 00:29:02,000 --> 00:29:03,592 What? 396 00:29:03,880 --> 00:29:07,555 You know, that blue stuff you were talking about. 397 00:29:07,800 --> 00:29:10,473 - Maybe you had a line on some? - Wait. 398 00:29:12,640 --> 00:29:14,278 What? 399 00:29:14,880 --> 00:29:17,110 Thought you said the kid is coming home. 400 00:29:17,320 --> 00:29:20,153 Yeah, in a few hours. 401 00:29:20,360 --> 00:29:22,476 And you seriously wanna get high? 402 00:29:23,240 --> 00:29:25,629 I don't know what you're getting pissed about. 403 00:29:25,800 --> 00:29:27,995 You're the one who brought it up the other day. 404 00:29:28,160 --> 00:29:31,709 Yeah, that was before I found out you got a kid. 405 00:29:32,200 --> 00:29:33,758 What kind of mother are you? 406 00:29:33,920 --> 00:29:35,239 What? 407 00:29:35,400 --> 00:29:39,154 You heard me. What kind of mom gets wasted with a little kid to take care of? 408 00:29:43,160 --> 00:29:46,391 Nobody can say I don't take care of my son. 409 00:29:46,560 --> 00:29:48,437 You gonna come in my house and judge me? 410 00:29:48,600 --> 00:29:51,717 Like you got no responsibilities so it's okay for you to get high? 411 00:29:51,880 --> 00:29:53,233 What do you know about me? 412 00:29:53,400 --> 00:29:55,960 I take care of my baby. I'll do anything for him. 413 00:29:56,120 --> 00:29:59,317 The day Brock was born, I swore... 414 00:29:59,760 --> 00:30:03,230 ...I won't let what happened to Tomás, happen to my son. 415 00:30:04,800 --> 00:30:06,870 I'll die first. 416 00:30:07,480 --> 00:30:09,710 Sorry. I... 417 00:30:10,440 --> 00:30:12,271 I just... 418 00:30:16,120 --> 00:30:19,476 Look, I'll get out of here if you want. 419 00:30:19,680 --> 00:30:21,477 That's what you wanna do, then go. 420 00:30:21,640 --> 00:30:23,312 It's not what I want. 421 00:30:23,480 --> 00:30:27,519 Look, I was out of line talking about that stuff. 422 00:30:38,720 --> 00:30:40,597 We both were. 423 00:30:42,880 --> 00:30:44,552 You're right... 424 00:30:44,840 --> 00:30:47,877 ...I don't know what you've been through. 425 00:30:48,120 --> 00:30:50,270 You can tell me if you want. 426 00:30:54,240 --> 00:30:56,913 This whole neighbourhood's run by gangs. 427 00:30:57,480 --> 00:31:01,075 They run the drugs, control the streets. 428 00:31:03,320 --> 00:31:06,471 They sort of took Tomás in. 429 00:31:07,920 --> 00:31:09,035 No dad around. 430 00:31:10,280 --> 00:31:12,236 Eight years old... 431 00:31:12,960 --> 00:31:15,155 ...they got Tomás slinging. 432 00:31:15,760 --> 00:31:17,796 Part of some crew. 433 00:31:19,480 --> 00:31:22,153 Then when he was 10... 434 00:31:22,760 --> 00:31:26,389 ...for some initiation or something... 435 00:31:28,200 --> 00:31:29,838 ...they made him kill somebody. 436 00:31:32,680 --> 00:31:36,719 I heard the rumours. I didn't believe it at first. 437 00:31:38,880 --> 00:31:41,314 But then I saw him like a week later. 438 00:31:44,600 --> 00:31:47,910 And he told me, yeah, he did it. 439 00:31:49,720 --> 00:31:51,836 They gave Tomás a gun. 440 00:31:52,680 --> 00:31:54,671 Gave him a choice. 441 00:31:55,120 --> 00:31:57,634 Him or some dude. 442 00:31:58,960 --> 00:32:00,791 So he did it. 443 00:32:02,400 --> 00:32:05,073 Told me all about it like it was nothing. 444 00:32:06,240 --> 00:32:08,595 Who did he say he killed? 445 00:32:09,520 --> 00:32:11,397 Some dealer. 446 00:32:13,720 --> 00:32:15,597 From some outside crew. 447 00:32:16,000 --> 00:32:20,312 Right around the corner from here, over off of Central. 448 00:32:22,760 --> 00:32:26,150 Just rode up on his bike and shot him. 449 00:32:29,720 --> 00:32:31,711 Off of Central? 450 00:32:33,080 --> 00:32:35,799 Like over by the train tracks? 451 00:32:37,680 --> 00:32:39,591 When was this? 452 00:32:40,760 --> 00:32:42,910 Few months back. 453 00:32:46,920 --> 00:32:49,036 What else did he tell you? 454 00:32:53,760 --> 00:32:56,433 He shot the guy right through the neck. 455 00:32:57,480 --> 00:32:59,471 Shot him dead. 456 00:33:02,480 --> 00:33:05,552 Just because he was working the wrong corner. 457 00:33:11,000 --> 00:33:13,116 It won't happen again. 458 00:33:14,160 --> 00:33:15,912 Not to my son. 459 00:33:32,840 --> 00:33:34,592 Guess what. 460 00:33:36,160 --> 00:33:39,948 People who say "guess what" and then actually expect you to guess... 461 00:33:40,120 --> 00:33:41,872 ...I hate those people. 462 00:33:42,040 --> 00:33:43,632 Well, I just heard... 463 00:33:43,800 --> 00:33:48,351 ...about a certain patient named Schrader-comma-Hank... 464 00:33:48,520 --> 00:33:51,796 ...who is going to be released at the... end of this week. 465 00:33:52,200 --> 00:33:54,668 Isn't that fantastic? 466 00:33:55,840 --> 00:33:58,070 They plan on rolling me out the front door at least? 467 00:33:58,240 --> 00:34:01,312 Or put me on a greased plank and slide me out the window? 468 00:34:01,480 --> 00:34:03,038 Hey. 469 00:34:03,480 --> 00:34:07,109 I don't care what any damned insurance company thinks. 470 00:34:07,280 --> 00:34:11,239 - I'm not leaving here till I'm well. - Hank, this isn't about insurance. 471 00:34:11,400 --> 00:34:15,678 I've talked to everybody, they all say you are healthy enough to go home. 472 00:34:15,840 --> 00:34:19,435 - I'm healthy enough, huh? Yeah. - Hank, you get stronger every day. 473 00:34:19,600 --> 00:34:21,556 You don't need to be in a hospital. 474 00:34:21,720 --> 00:34:24,678 In this condition, yeah, I do. 475 00:34:24,840 --> 00:34:27,638 You'll be just as comfortable at home as you are here. 476 00:34:27,800 --> 00:34:31,509 - You'll have all the same... equipment. - Same... equipment? What's that mean? 477 00:34:31,680 --> 00:34:35,434 The... equipment that you have here, that you need. Short-term. 478 00:34:35,600 --> 00:34:38,558 You'll do your PT at home and it'll be great... 479 00:34:38,720 --> 00:34:41,393 ...because you'll be home. 480 00:34:41,560 --> 00:34:44,791 Wait till you see the bedroom. I had them move the plasma in. 481 00:34:44,960 --> 00:34:46,996 I know that's how you always wanted it. 482 00:34:47,160 --> 00:34:49,674 You only had to get shot to get it, right? 483 00:34:49,840 --> 00:34:53,071 - I got you a new bed... - A hospital bed? 484 00:34:53,880 --> 00:34:54,949 Well... 485 00:34:55,120 --> 00:34:57,714 You put a hospital bed in my bedroom? 486 00:34:58,000 --> 00:34:59,592 Hank... 487 00:34:59,920 --> 00:35:01,273 ...you'll be home. 488 00:35:01,920 --> 00:35:04,309 You get that out of my house. 489 00:35:04,520 --> 00:35:06,397 You hear me, Marie? 490 00:35:06,640 --> 00:35:07,914 Today. 491 00:35:09,200 --> 00:35:11,395 - Hank... - I leave this hospital... 492 00:35:12,040 --> 00:35:15,237 ...when I walk out of here. You understand? 493 00:35:16,520 --> 00:35:18,829 And not before. 494 00:35:21,800 --> 00:35:23,279 What's a Danny? 495 00:35:23,440 --> 00:35:25,192 Danny's an accomplice. 496 00:35:25,360 --> 00:35:29,911 Someone who's in on the scheme, who knows about laundering... 497 00:35:30,080 --> 00:35:32,435 ...who's paid to look the other way. 498 00:35:33,800 --> 00:35:37,475 Now, while I agree with you that laser tag is a hard sell... 499 00:35:37,640 --> 00:35:41,269 ...without a Danny, the car wash isn't really an option. 500 00:35:41,440 --> 00:35:45,513 And he can't get you another Danny to run the car wash? 501 00:35:46,400 --> 00:35:48,277 Easier said than done. 502 00:35:48,440 --> 00:35:51,591 If we're looking for someone trustworthy. 503 00:36:04,480 --> 00:36:05,549 What about me? 504 00:36:08,640 --> 00:36:10,198 What about you? 505 00:36:11,280 --> 00:36:12,713 Me. 506 00:36:14,280 --> 00:36:15,508 I'll be the Danny. 507 00:36:15,680 --> 00:36:18,990 No. No, no, Skyler, that is not a good idea. 508 00:36:19,160 --> 00:36:21,355 I'm perfectly capable of managing a small business. 509 00:36:21,520 --> 00:36:23,112 A legal business, not this. 510 00:36:23,280 --> 00:36:24,679 Who else could we trust? 511 00:36:24,840 --> 00:36:26,796 - No. - Walt... 512 00:36:27,200 --> 00:36:28,599 ...I'm in this. 513 00:36:28,760 --> 00:36:31,638 - And if I'm in it, I'm gonna do it right. - No. 514 00:36:31,800 --> 00:36:35,634 - You are not in this. You are not... - We're married, how am I not in this? 515 00:36:35,800 --> 00:36:38,189 We are not married, Skyler, we're divorced. 516 00:36:47,000 --> 00:36:48,479 Right? 517 00:36:51,160 --> 00:36:56,314 I never actually got around to filing the papers. 518 00:36:59,920 --> 00:37:04,277 Married couples can't be compelled to testify against one another. 519 00:37:06,280 --> 00:37:08,510 So there's that. 520 00:37:32,040 --> 00:37:35,316 Jesse. Jesse. 521 00:37:36,280 --> 00:37:37,633 Respirator. 522 00:37:39,040 --> 00:37:40,712 Right. 523 00:38:00,680 --> 00:38:01,669 Yes? 524 00:38:09,240 --> 00:38:12,437 Yes, all right. Okay. 525 00:38:13,480 --> 00:38:15,357 Yeah, I'll be there. 526 00:38:17,760 --> 00:38:19,352 What was that? 527 00:38:21,200 --> 00:38:23,270 An invitation. 528 00:38:42,000 --> 00:38:43,956 Walter, you're right on time. 529 00:38:44,120 --> 00:38:46,190 Please, come in. 530 00:38:54,160 --> 00:38:56,720 I hope you like paila marina. 531 00:38:56,880 --> 00:38:59,474 It's a fancy name for fish stew. 532 00:39:00,960 --> 00:39:05,272 It sounds like a cliché, but indeed, it's just like my mother used to make it. 533 00:39:09,560 --> 00:39:12,950 Come on. You can help me cook. 534 00:39:14,480 --> 00:39:19,838 This is a Chilean dish that I love... 535 00:39:20,000 --> 00:39:22,389 ...but I never get to make it. 536 00:39:23,080 --> 00:39:24,638 Kids won't eat it. 537 00:39:25,400 --> 00:39:27,277 But... 538 00:39:27,760 --> 00:39:29,751 ...you know how that is. 539 00:39:30,960 --> 00:39:32,473 Sure. 540 00:39:36,200 --> 00:39:37,553 Do you mind? 541 00:39:38,360 --> 00:39:41,113 Would you slice the garlic? 542 00:39:42,880 --> 00:39:44,757 Very thin. 543 00:39:52,160 --> 00:39:54,674 Why did you invite me here? 544 00:39:56,240 --> 00:39:58,071 We're working together... 545 00:39:58,240 --> 00:40:00,470 ...why not break bread together? 546 00:40:02,280 --> 00:40:04,794 Now, the garlic? 547 00:40:21,280 --> 00:40:24,955 It always amazes me the way the senses work in connection to memory. 548 00:40:25,120 --> 00:40:28,317 I mean, this stew is simply an amalgam of ingredients. 549 00:40:28,480 --> 00:40:32,155 Taken separately, these ingredients alone don't remind me of anything. 550 00:40:32,320 --> 00:40:34,390 I mean, not very much at all. 551 00:40:34,560 --> 00:40:39,759 But in this precise combination, the smell of this meal... 552 00:40:39,920 --> 00:40:43,117 ...instantly, it brings you back to my childhood. 553 00:40:43,280 --> 00:40:44,508 How is that possible? 554 00:40:45,640 --> 00:40:47,995 Basically, it takes place in the hippocampus. 555 00:40:50,040 --> 00:40:52,759 Neural connections are formed. 556 00:40:53,600 --> 00:40:58,276 The senses make the neurons express signals... 557 00:40:58,440 --> 00:41:03,275 ...that go right back to the same part of the brain as before. 558 00:41:03,480 --> 00:41:05,630 Where memory is stored. 559 00:41:06,120 --> 00:41:11,148 It's something called relational memory. 560 00:41:14,520 --> 00:41:16,556 Don't quote me on that, I'm... 561 00:41:16,880 --> 00:41:19,474 I'm rusty on my biology. 562 00:41:19,640 --> 00:41:21,835 That's very interesting. 563 00:41:24,720 --> 00:41:26,438 Walter... 564 00:41:26,600 --> 00:41:28,955 ...I would like to help you, if I could. 565 00:41:30,880 --> 00:41:32,836 Help me how? 566 00:41:33,000 --> 00:41:36,390 Well, when I first started out, I made a lot of mistakes. 567 00:41:37,760 --> 00:41:39,352 More than I care to admit. 568 00:41:40,320 --> 00:41:42,834 I wish I'd had someone to advise me... 569 00:41:43,360 --> 00:41:46,591 ...because this life of ours... 570 00:41:46,760 --> 00:41:49,479 ...it can overwhelm. 571 00:41:53,400 --> 00:41:55,960 You are a wealthy man now. 572 00:41:56,920 --> 00:41:59,354 And one must learn to be rich. 573 00:41:59,520 --> 00:42:02,717 To be poor, anyone can manage. 574 00:42:05,360 --> 00:42:08,432 What advice do you have for me? 575 00:42:10,960 --> 00:42:13,599 Never make the same mistake twice. 576 00:42:53,800 --> 00:42:55,358 Hey. 577 00:42:56,200 --> 00:42:57,553 What's up? 578 00:42:58,320 --> 00:43:00,595 You...? You Tomás? 579 00:43:00,760 --> 00:43:02,557 I heard you were the man. 580 00:43:02,720 --> 00:43:04,438 Yeah, what you want? 581 00:43:07,640 --> 00:43:09,471 Crystal. 582 00:43:09,960 --> 00:43:11,632 You think you could hook me up? 583 00:43:13,200 --> 00:43:15,395 - Three hundred. - For a teenth? 584 00:43:15,560 --> 00:43:17,630 Shit, come on, yo. 585 00:43:17,800 --> 00:43:19,870 Three hundred. 586 00:43:40,080 --> 00:43:42,230 Hey, what's up? 587 00:43:51,040 --> 00:43:52,996 Hey, yo. 588 00:44:12,640 --> 00:44:14,392 Bounce. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles